


En los Brazos de Baco

by Eve_Sparda



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/pseuds/Eve_Sparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble cortito. Definitivamente Auron y Jecht no se llevan bien, y lo peor es que cuando Jecht bebe, Auron se enfada todavía más. Braska ya no puede aguantar más esta situación, pero Jecht tiene en mente un plan para acabar con las discusiones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En los Brazos de Baco

—¡He dicho que no!

—Ah, venga, enróllate.

Braska observó entre divertido y resignado la discusión que mantenían sus dos guardianes. Desde que habían sacado a Jecht de aquella celda en Bevelle y habían iniciado el Peregrinaje no había conseguido que Auron y Jecht se dirigieran alguna palabra de afecto. Sus disputas eran constantes y, cada vez más, por los temas más absurdos. El motivo de la pelea en esta ocasión no era nuevo: nada más llegar al bosque de Macalania y preparar el campamento para pasar la noche, Jecht había sacado una botella de licor, su fiel compañera, y se había recostado cerca de la hoguera para beber. Todo hubiera quedado en eso si al guardián no se le hubiera metido en la cabeza emborrachar a su compañero de fatigas, que había montado en cólera nada más oír la oferta de boca de Jecht.

—Vamos, Auron, no seas tan tieso. Es normal que los hombres beban y además es algo bueno para el cuerpo y el alma —Jecht le ofreció la botella mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. Estoy seguro de que te sentirás mucho mejor después de un par de tragos de esto.

—¡Debería darte vergüenza! Un guardián emborrachándose durante el Peregrinaje, ¡como si no te hubiera servido de lección la que montaste con el shupaf aquella vez! No tienes ni pizca de sentido común.

—Lo del shupaf fue un fallo de cálculo —tomó un trago de la botella y se encogió de hombros—, pero si hoy bebes conmigo eso no pasará, sólo tomaré la mitad de alcohol, ¿te hace?

Auron resopló con un búfalo y taladró a su compañero con la mirada. Braska suspiró, anhelando que aquel silencio durara para siempre, y se acercó de puntillas a Jecht para hablarle al oído:

—Jecht, no podéis pasaros la vida discutiendo, y además cada vez que peleáis me levantáis dolor de cabeza. Vamos a estar mucho tiempo viajando juntos, así que será mejor que pongáis de vuestra parte para solucionar esto ¿de acuerdo?

—No te preocupes, jefe —Jecht levantó la botella hacia Braska a modo de brindis—, déjanos un momentito a solas y yo me ocupo de que fluya la amistad.

—Si tu plan tiene que ver con esa botella te va a resultar bastante difícil con Auron.

—Puedo ser bastante persuasivo.

Braska suspiró y se alejó de la hoguera hacia el claro del bosque. Le daría diez minutos a Jecht para que llevara a cabo su plan, aunque estaba convencido de que en menos de dos o tres minutos los gritos volverían a empezar y ya no pararían. El invocador se sentó a la orilla del lago y observó las luces que ascendían al cielo nocturno. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Yuna en aquel momento? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Pensaría en él? El rumor de las aguas del lago y la tardía hora de la noche arrastraron a Braska a un duermevela placentero al que no se resistió. 

Algo en el bosque lo despertó bruscamente. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? Braska se incorporó intentando recordar dónde estaba y qué había pasado. 

—¡Maldición! Aquellos dos...

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ausente? Volvió a oír aquello que le había despertado y notó que venía del lugar donde estaba su pequeño campamento. ¿Serían gritos o la discusión ya habría pasado a mayores? Se acercó a la hoguera lo más rápido que pudo, temiéndose lo peor, cuando distinguió con claridad que las voces parecían más cantos que gritos:

—¡Un shuuuupaf cruzaba el río sobre una baaaaalsa y como vio que no se hundía llamó a otro shuuuuupaf, dos shuuuupafs cruzaban el río sobre una baaaaalsa y como vieron que no se hundían llamaron a otro shuuuuupaf, tres shuuuuupafs...!

Jecht y Auron cantaban al unísono la melodía, sus brazos enlazados en la espalda del compañero y la botella pasando de mano en mano. Braska no podía creer que su recto guardián hubiera caído en los brazos de Baco, en este caso, de Jecht.

—¿¡Cómo demonios lo has conseguido!?

—Ah, jefe, ya te dije que soy muy persuasivo —Jecht le guiñó el ojo y siguió cantando.

Braska se echó a reír y se unió a los cánticos. ¿Quién dijo que el licor no era bueno para el espíritu? Al menos había unido a esos dos por el momento. Y como el invocador descubriría con el tiempo, para siempre.


End file.
